


Another Time, Another Country

by vix_spes



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q Reverse Bang, BAMF Q, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mission Fic, Not SPECTRE Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Another time, another country, another lover. It was still sadly a situation that Bond was all too familiar with.





	Another Time, Another Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingWilfling (Reinatus_W)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinatus_W/gifts).



> I got to write for this amazing art by [Wilfling](https://www.instagram.com/kingwilfling/) for the 00Q Reverse Bang. Unfortunately, work has been a bitch and has prevented me from actually uploading during the official week....

Bond couldn’t help but swear as he jogged along the road, his breath fogging in front of him. This was precisely the reason that he hadn’t wanted to take this mission. Hell, this was the reason that he hadn’t wanted to get involved with someone again. Bad things happened when he loved people, even worse things happened when they were involved with missions. Then again, this hadn’t been intentional. After Vesper, he had never intended on getting attached to anyone again but then he hadn’t banked on a certain Quartermaster entering his life and slipping past his defences. Q had been a wonderful addition to his life that Bond had never expected but, as wonderful as Q was, he also exasperated Bond to no end.

When he had finally admitted his attraction to his very male Quartermaster and succumbed to Q’s remarkably sophisticated seduction, Bond had at least consoled himself with the knowledge that as a member of the MI6 Executive, Q would be safely ensconced at Vauxhall. The furthest he would be going would be across the river to MI5, Whitehall or even Downing Street should the occasion call for it. Of course, he’d failed to factor in Q’s need to be involved in absolutely everything.

Honestly, the man had the same amount of self-preservation as a bumblebee; he was always putting himself into situations without sparing a single thought as to what might happen to him. Bond had started to lose track of the number of missions that he’d come home from to find that Q had managed to injure himself again. Sometimes it was nothing more than a particularly nasty paper cut while, on one distinctly memorable occasion, Q had managed to blow up not only lab 5 but himself as well. Bond had come home from that particular mission to find his lover in medical with one of his hands bandaged, bruised ribs from where he’d been knocked across the room and no eyebrows. When he’d been unable to hold back his laughter, Bond had ended up sleeping on the couch for the best part of a week, a mistake that he hadn’t made since.

If you had asked Bond after their first encounter in the National Gallery if he could envision himself living a domesticated life with his new Quartermaster, he would have laughed in your face. Yes, the kid had obviously been intelligent and sassy, but he was a boffin wearing a hideous anorak and looking about twelve in the process.

In hindsight, Bond should have seen the parallels. Q was a sassy, intelligent brunet which was precisely Bond’s type when it came to actual relationships. And that was even before Bond had realised all of the other things about Q that he had fallen in love with; his complete and utter dedication to his job and his agents, the fact that it was Q who tested all of the weapons for the agents (and hadn’t that hit a kink that Bond hadn’t known he had) and his, quite frankly, adorable friendship with Tanner – Bond was never going to forget walking in on the two of them acting out Shakespeare in the Q-branch.

Nonetheless, they had embarked upon a relationship after Q had taken the initiative and kissed Bond after a clearly planned seduction campaign that, Bond was ashamed to admit, he had been mostly unaware of. It was nice, nicer than Bond had ever expected, to have someone to come home to. More than that, someone who understood the job and, not only that, but was as dedicated to it as Bond. Even though Q had never asked it of him, Bond had found himself only sleeping with marks if all other options had failed, not wanting to cheat on his lover. For his peace of mind while he was away on missions, Bond enlisted the help of R and some of the less irritating minions to keep an eye on their overlord and, in doing so, hopefully minimise the number of trips to medical that Q made.

It had been working well and then M had made the executive decision that Q would be taking this mission and that Bond would be going with him as his security. Bond had lost his temper spectacularly, to the point where M had told him that he either accepted the decision or the position would be given to another of the double-0’s. Bond had ground his teeth but acquiesced; there was no way that he was going to let another agent be in control of Q’s safety. He’d had a lecture from Q about behaving like a Neanderthal once they were back in the safety of Q-branch, but Bond had remained unrepentant. At the very least it had garnered him some sympathetic looks from the other agents when they had heard the news.

In the end, Bond needn’t have worried, even if it meant that he had had to hold his tongue when Q had told him that somewhat smugly. The mission had been completed successfully and with a relatively low body count, particularly compared to Bond’s normal missions. Of course, that had been the moment when it had all gone wrong. Bond still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened but the air had been filled with gunfire and his immediate concern had been for Q. it didn’t matter that Bond knew Q was more than competent with a gun and that, as a member of the executive all protections had been taken when it came to Q’s safety including sub-dermal trackers and all sorts of other things of Q’s own invention, but that didn’t help his fear of losing Q as he had lost everyone else he had ever loved.

Snatching a kiss, Bond had ordered Q to head for the safe-house and ensure that the information they had collected was safe while Bond drew off their attackers. He hadn’t watched as Q slipped away into the night while Bond proceeded to lead a merry dance around the city.

(~*~)

It was with a sigh of relief that Bond arrived at the safe-house, after making a detour around what felt like half the city. The place was hidden in a network of back streets and was identical to every single other house in the vicinity, precisely the reason why it was being used as a safe-house. It looked like a complete and utter dive but, all being well, it would perform its function until the morning at which point they would be able to return home. Pulling a lockpick out of Q’s latest watch, he was inside in less than thirty seconds.

Inside, the place was just as bad, if not worse. Groping along the wall, Bond found the light-switch and, flipping it on, the room lit up with a dingy light. The paint was scuffed and marked, the wallpaper was peeling, there was mould on the ceiling and the whole place smelt musty. MI6 standards were clearly declining. When they got back to London, Bond was taking Q on holiday and they were going to stay in a five-star hotel where they wouldn’t leave the bedroom for the whole duration of their stay. Moving further inside, it didn’t take Bond more than a few seconds to realise what it was about the place that felt completely wrong.

It was entirely silent, and it was that which was setting Bond’s nerves on edge. Complete silence never boded well in his line of work. Pulling out his Walther, he started to tread carefully up the stairs.

“Hello? Q? Are you here?”

If something had happened to Q now, then Bond was going to raise merry hell and no-one and nothing would stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share the post on Tumblr, it's [here](http://vix-spes.tumblr.com/post/170321861415/another-time-another-country-chapter-1)


End file.
